fanballfandomcom-20200214-history
The Kuipter Files: A Ludusian Crisis
About This is a story about the events of The Kuipter Files and The Kuipter Files: FINALE!, in the format of basically a regular story, which the former of these doesn't have. It will encompass the events from Kuipter's first landing on Ludus to the end of his tale, giving scenes for the important moments in between. This is currently a work in progress. Chapter 1: A Shadow Across The World Busy work. Though it was to the opinion of almost no one but him, busy work was a pleasure. In usual cases, those around him felt that they didn't want to bother him with requesting that he do menial tasks about, but, if it was for their benefit, Mura was glad to oblige for it. Actually having something to do other than sitting around, which is something that happened much too often, was enough to get him out of his seat and working to help out others. But beyond that, the simple fact of knowing that he would be making them happy and helping out, was a driving force for Mura all by itself. The forces of pointless boredom were the opposite of usefulness. As long as he was not experiencing one, he would be experiencing the other. Yet, much to his disdain, these forces were like many other aspects in life; they were balanced. With the great feeling that came of usefulness came the eventual downfall into pointless boredom, leading to trying to find more usefulness along the way. Without pointless boredom, he would not try to seek out usefulness for him. And, in the case of helping out his dear brother, Revelian Zeronius, he could never get enough. His agreement to assisting him was instantaneous to the moment at which he was asked, or even if he wasn't asked. Perhaps it was the frequency at which Revelian needed something that had caused this. Revelian was a capable adult on his own, of course, but he was nowhere near being a self-dependent individual. He did need the help of others, not just Mura, but of all his friends, even if he didn't want to admit it. Though strong, he was misguided. So Mura would give it his all for his problems. Though, just as well, it may have been Mura's connection to Revelian as a brother. Yes, the sensation of helping others was something great in itself. Watching over an item of a stranger while they looked down to adjust the laces on their shoes or went off to retrieve something from their four-wheeled automotive vehicles was a sensation in itself that was enough to make him beam a smile under the scarf covering his face. But with Revelian, it was something different. He was anxious for every request that his brother would ask of him. He silently begged for him to hurry if he was taking too long to ask it. That had began to become such a worry to him that Mura had picked up the habit of just telling Revelian that he didn't have to ask him to do simple, everyday things, and that he'd know to do it without having to be asked. Mura: ((The communication is only a middleman, anyway. It should be... Reserved, for only if I don't know what the request is. Prolonging my ability to answer any such request... It's so bothersome.)) For this reason, his nights had become quite restless as of late. It had all been since Chanukwanzaa, he knew. The holidays had been a hard time for Revelian, he knew. The first Chanukwanzaa that he'd celebrated, now just over twenty-nine years ago, was the cause of this. Having everyone in the town turn the day where one of his friends was killed trying to protect others, and another friend was sent into a comatose, ageless state which he would remain in for nearly twenty-seven years was a surefire way to make him hate the day with a passion. But this year, for some reason, his attitude was different from the others. At first, it seemed like he was going to do the same thing he'd done every year, and stay home with Mura instead of going out with the others to celebrate. But, much to Mura's surprise, he went outside just as his friends were leaving, after their failed attempt to cheer him up in this time of the year, and went to join them for the Chanukwanzaa party. Mura, of course, was thankful for a more cheerful disposition overcoming his frustration, but it just struck him as odd, to say the least. It invited fears into him which he had not chosen to consider previously. Revelian would come to live without him. He would become dependent on his new friends, as opposed to Mura. He would no longer have a need for his older brother around, and would live his life without him. And because of this, Mura would lose whatever usefulness that he had in the life he currently lived, along with his beloved brother, who would grow up without a need for him. More than anything, he wanted this not to happen. The fact that he'd recently been fired from his job, which Mura only did to support him and Revelian, and they were instead now being supporting by Revelian's high-ranking position at the big business LDZX Corporations, seemed to just support this as a possibility. So, very recently, he had tried even harder to be important and useful to Revelian. Quite clear to him, Revelian owned quite a few pets, adopted from the LDZX Corp. Adoption Center. Adoption of the pets was something that all employees did as a usual thing, which was, in the very least, to give them homes that they could not normally get from being adopted by the customers, a majority of whom were still somewhat wary of inviting these Monsters into their homes. It wasn't entirely accurate to call them pets, though; they did have the same sentient behavior that any Gridmask, Dark Matter, or any other intelligent species had. But, they did need homes, like any other being, and had needs to be met. They were just taken care of like one would a simple pet. And this was something that Mura saw as a great opportunity for him. Not only did these pets have needs, which he could fulfill, they were also cared for by Revelian, and in helping these pets he would in turn be helping his brother. Mura: ((And it's not as if he can just invite one of his friends over to his home, so much of the time, to do this job... It's something that he could only trust the people who live with him, his family, to do.)) Restless as his nights were, it was no bother to him to get up fairly early in the morning to start to work on this task. Category:Stories